Return to Arendelle
by Coraline15
Summary: It has been a year since Sora has seen Elsa and Anna after ending the eternal winter. However when he, Riku, and Axel are called to the kingdom for help, they soon realize the kingdom is faced with a threat against the Queen of Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Arendelle

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and all Frozen characters are owned by Disney and Peter Del Vecho and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This was an idea that came to me while playing the Arendelle level in KH3.. I had been thinking about how a lot of the things that happened may have been overlooked such as what might happen after the events of the game and how there may be things left unresolved.. And so, I present to you.. This story.. Enjoy.

Prologue

The denounced Prince of the Southern Isles growled as he continued to work in the stables of his kingdom. Hans couldn't help but feel an overwhelming anger overtaking him. How DARE they disgrace him? It had all been because of that insolent brat of a princess Anna that he was forced into this form of labor.

"I swear those fools will rue the day for what they've done.. Even if I destroy them, I will make them PAY.."

"My, my, bloodthirsty are we?" came a voice from the shadows.

Hans snapped his head up and spun around, trying to find the source of the feminine voice.

"Who's THERE?" he shouted. "Why have you come here?"

"Oh, come now.." said a second voice. "Do you honestly not know why we are here?"

Hans turned around to try and find the second voice. While the first sounded rather young and sharp witted, the second sounded more regal and had a slightly cold tone to it.

"I will not STAND for your foolish GAMES!" Hans growled.

"'Foolish Games'? SERIOUSLY?" said the first voice. "You REALLY need to lighten up a bit."

As the voice said this, a young woman, dressed in black a black cloak, with golden blond hair, two strands of which seemed to be set in such a way that they looked almost like antennae. Hans scrunched up his face in distaste at the unusual look.

"Explain yourself!" Hans snarled.

"And why would we do that?" asked the second voice. "To explain ourselves would only be an excuse.."

As Hans turned around, he saw a much older woman leaving the shadows. Unlike her companion, this woman wore a black and dark purple dress, and a headdress which had what seemed to be a pair of horns. Her skin was an unusually pale shade of green. Hans stared at her, finding her appearance rather unnerving.

"Oh come now.." she smiled. "Surely you have heard of me.."

"I don't think he HAS." the blonde said, feigning a look of innocence.

She then turned to Hans with a cold smirk.

"Still.." the younger woman started. "We're here to make a proposition for you.."

"Proposition?" asked Hans.

"Why yes," the older woman replied. "We know how it feels to be betrayed.. We only wish to aid in your revenge."

"My revenge.." Hans whispered.

Soon he smirked.

"Yes.. Perhaps I could.."

He soon turned back to them.

"What shall I do in return for your assistance, milady?"

"I only wish to aid those who had fallen to the same betrayal as I and my companion.." she replied. "Join us.. And I will grant you the power you seek to exact your revenge.."

As she said this, she raised her now glowing scepter. The entirety of the stables began to grow dark, causing many of the horses to panic and thrash about within their pens. Hans stared on in shock as a bright flash of green lightning lit the darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sora started awake, bolting up in his bed at the sudden crash of thunder. He looked around frantically in confusion but soon turned his gaze toward the window, noticing the rain pattering against the glass. As he looked outside, his gaze met that of the forest surrounding the old mansion. After a moment or so, Sora fell back into his bed as he tried to calm down. He pressed a hand against his forehead as he took in shaky, ragged breaths.

It had been a year since he had returned to Twilight Town and though the threat of Xehanort had passed, Sora couldn't help but have a feeling of unease. So many things had been left unanswered. He couldn't understand why, but he had a feeling there may have been something they had missed. As an uneasy feeling began washing over him, he looked outside again, focusing his eyes on the beads of rainwater, as if it would somehow give him an answer. His mind wandered as he continued to stare out the window, a pit forming in the center of his stomach.

"W-what is going on?" Sora groaned. "I don't understand why.."

He turned his gaze toward the ceiling in the room.

"I'll have to talk to Donald and Goofy about this.." Sora sighed.

He soon sat up again.

"Or better yet.."

Sora turned to the window again.

"Master Yen Sid needs to know about this.."

Sora rose from his bed and began to get ready. He needs to tell Riku and his friends about what was going on, even if he wasn't sure what it could mean. Even so, something was going to happen, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Author's Note: After continuously working through what I felt would be a good start, I feel I may have rushed through this first section.. However, I will try to work through the next part a bit better.. I will do what I can to get more up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Sora stood before Master Yen Sid, moving anxiously from one foot to the other, Riku and Axel standing beside him. Master Yen Sid had been deep in thought from what Sora had told him. He soon turned his attention to Sora, causing Sora to stop fidgeting and standing completely still.

"While it is unusual.. I am indeed concerned but what you had told me.." said Yen Sid after a moment.

"I just.. I don't know what it could MEAN.." Sora frowned. "I mean.. It's been at least a YEAR now so I can't figure out why I'm feeling like something is going to happen."

"And you're sure it has to do with the organization?" asked Riku.

"Yes..! Well.. Kinda.." Sora started, a bit unsure. "We still haven't found out what happened to Maleficent.. I hadn't seen her or Pete while we faced against Xehanort.! What if they somehow came BACK?"

"While it may be unknown of what occurred after the battle," said Yen Sid. "I myself can sense that something is amiss.. In one of the worlds.. There has been a disturbance.."

"I KNEW it!" Sora said. "Which ONE? How long has it been? I need to tell Donald and Goofy!"

Yen Sid raised a hand up to silence him, Sora quickly complying.

"I know you might may have many questions.. But I am afraid Donald the Magician and Captain Goofy will not be accompanying you on your journey."

Sora was taken aback in shock.

"W-what?" Sora stammered.

"The two are currently on a mission with King Mickey to investigate the unexpected return of darkness overtaking many of the worlds.." answered Mast Yen Sid. "But I assure you, you will not be on your journey alone."

"Huh? What.. Do you mean?" asked Sora, confused.

"I believe Riku and Lea have sufficient training to join on your quest."

Axel made a slight face at the use of his 'old' name, but remained silent.

"So, in order to find out what's going on," Riku started. "We're going with Sora?"

Yen Sid nodded in response.

"So, where's the place we're going anyway?" asked Axel.

"It is a place that Sora has visited not long ago.." Yen Sid replied. "Where the true power of light and act of true love drove back the darkness."

Sora thought about it for a moment before his eyes grew wide.

"Arendelle!"

Yen Sid nodded.

"Wait, you mean the world that was eternally cold?" asked Axel. "But snow and ice aren't my thing.."

"Well, it's not like that anymore," Sora assured him. "We've stopped eternal winter from happening."

"Then, if that's the case.." began Riku. "What could be happening there.."

"That's what WE'RE gonna find out." Sora replied.

He soon turned to Yen Sid and smiled.

"You can count on us!"

Riku nodded and Axel, while still a bit unsure nodded as well. Yen Sid returned the nod.

"Very good.. I hope the three of you have a safe journey.." he said, before adding. "May your heart be your guiding key."

"You GOT it!" Sora grinned.

With that said, Sora, Riku, and Axel soon made their way to the Gummi Ship. As they got aboard the ship, Sora set the coordinates and smiled.

"Arendelle, here we COME!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elsa gazed out the window at the sprawling kingdom that was Arendelle. After hesitating for a moment, she moved closer toward the window, drawing open the massive glass panes, flooding the room with warmth of the warm summer breeze and the sounds of the kingdom. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she took in the warm fresh air while she stood near the window. She still could not believe it had been a year since her coronation and the accidental cause of eternal winter. While she still felt guilty for what she had caused, her sister as well as her subjects continuously assured her everything would be alright.

She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts as she heard the door to her room suddenly swing open.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna grinned, as she practically bounded into the room. "Can you believe it's been a whole YEAR since the summer-"

"Yes.. I-I know.." Elsa interrupted. "And in any case, what are you doing in my chambers?"

Anna pursed her lips at the formal tone in her sister's voice.

"Elsa, just because you're queen now, doesn't MEAN you have to sound so.. So.." Anna trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Formal?" asked Elsa, smiling a little.

Soon, she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Anna.. It's just.. Being the queen.. It has certain rules that need to be followed.."

"So, acting all.. Well.. Like that.. Is the best way to be queen?"

Elsa turned away.

"I'm sorry Anna.." she sighed. "I just.. What if I'm not as good of a queen as everyone wants me to be?"

Anna looked at her sister with a concerned look before she walked over and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sure you'll be a GREAT queen, Elsa.." she smiled. "You just need to believe you CAN be."

Elsa smiled as she hugged her younger sister, soon turning back toward the window. It was at that moment that she noticed it had begun to get unusually dark. The sisters watched a bit curiously as they saw what seemed to be dark storm clouds moving inland from the open sea.

"I wasn't aware it was going to rain.." Elsa frowned.

"Neither did I," Anna frowned. "I thought it was supposed to be sunny today.."

The duo continued to watch in growing shock and confusion as the foreboding black rain clouds filled the sky. The sisters were suddenly caught off guard as the air became unnaturally cold, the wind now buffering at the windows, causing them to slam against the window panes. Elsa's eyes grew wide as she caught sight the bright green lightning that split the sky. Outside, the panic was almost immediate as everyone in the vicinity began to run for cover as a heavy and freezing rain began to pound against the stone streets and buildings.

"Anna.. Gather the guards and tell them to get everyone indoors and make sure they stay away from the windows and doors.."

"What about YOU?" asked Anna, trying to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"I'll be FINE! Just make sure everyone ELSE is OKAY!"

Anna hesitated but soon nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Elsa to stare out into the growing storm.

"It can't be.."

She was shoved back as a sudden blast of icy wind that knocked her off her feet. Elsa stared on in horror as the freezing wind gusted and blew into the room, sending flakes of snow and ice into the room. Elsa watched in morbid fascination as she saw the walls, ceiling, and floor becoming coated in a fine layer of ice, as thin and delicate as glass. Elsa quickly stood up and hurried out of the room as long and sharp icicles began to grow from the ceiling and floor of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trio was just coming into land when Sora caught a glimpse of the dark and foreboding rainclouds that had taken form overhead. Strong and heavy wind buffered against the sides of the Gummi Ship causing it to shake and shudder as it became difficult to remain steady.

"Hang ON!"

Sora took hold of the controls and fought to keep the ship steady. Riku and Axel stared on in shock as they noticed the storm clouds becoming thicker and a heavy rain pounding against the ship and the glass window of the cockpit. All three of them jumped as a bright flash of green lightning lit up the inky black sky with a blinding flash. Sora looked all around him in shock but his eyes soon went wide as he noticed a thin layer of ice beginning to form along the front of the ship and began to coat the glass cockpit.

"No.." Sora whispered.

He felt the ship suddenly jolt as another surge of green lightning struck the side of the ship. As the surge ended, there was a loud alarm that began to ring throughout the ship before the ship lost power and began to plummet toward the ice and snow covered ground.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

The ship struck against the snow covered ground, bouncing wildly as it began to careen out of control. Sora and his friend braced for impact. The Gummi Ship made contact with a nearby tree, splitting off a branch with a loud crunch, soon striking against the side of another and another, many of the trees bending and breaking due to the force of impact. Coming to a stop at the base of a massive oak tree, the ship sputtered and hissed as the power went completely dead.

Sora groaned as he dizzily tumbled out of the ship. He took in a sharp breath as he was overtaken by a sudden blast of cold air.

"Hey! What GIVES, Sora!?" asked Axel, climbing out from the downed ship. "I THOUGHT you said there'd be no SNOW!"

"Well, there WASN'T before!" Sora shouted back.

"Oh and I suppose it just SUDDENLY appeared out of NOWHERE!?"

"Why do you ALWAYS think I'm making stuff UP!?

"Maybe because, you always act like you know ANYTHING because you were one of the first KEYBLADERS!"

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Riku shouted, getting between the two friends. "This isn't HELPING!"

Sora and Axel separated and, after glaring at one another, they turned their backs on each other and walked to opposite parts of the clearing.

"Look, maybe we can find some answers to what's going ON." Riku intoned.

Sora soon turned around as a thought suddenly accured to him.

"That's IT!" Sora grinned. "We should go see Queen Elsa! I'm sure she'll know what's going on!"

"And I'm sure she's JUST who we should talk to right..?" Axel grumbled.

"Axel, what's your DEAL?" Sora frowned, brow furrowing a bit.

"Nothing." Axel grunted. "Let's just go.. I'm freezing my a$$ off.."

Axel began walking in a random direction, Sora and Riku soon hurrying behind him to try and keep up.

"Axel, do you even know where we're GOING?" asked Sora, soon reaching his side.

"We just need to walk until we find it.."

Sora frowned.

"What kind of plan is THAT?"

"You got a BETTER idea?" Axel challenged.

"We follow the trails to the castle." Sora replied. "Trust me, I've been here before."

Axel groaned.

"Fine.." he huffed. "We'll do it YOUR way then.."

Ignoring Axel's comment, Sora soon turned to the right and made his way through the forest with Axel and Riku following behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elsa and Anna had managed to gather many of the citizens in the kingdom they could and had managed to gather in the main study of the castle. Spare pillows and blankets had been brought from all the rooms to make up bedding for everyone in the room in order for them to keep warm. Kristoff had set to work set to work in building a massive fire within the main room fireplace, using any wood he could find; even if it meant using the wooden furniture to do so. Satisfied that the fire would burn for some time, he soon turned to Anna, who was resting on the couch away from the others, watching the window as the storm raged outside. Kristoff made his way over to her, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Anna snapped her head in his direction, a sad look on her face.

"It's happening all OVER again.." she muttered.

Kristoff took a seat beside her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Anna.. I'm sure your sister will figure out what's happening.."

Anna rested her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

"I hope so.."

She turned to look at her sister who was trying to assure everyone they would be safe. Anna sighed and soon turned toward the window again, a look of deep concern and fear on her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sora, Riku, and Axel seemed to have been walking forever, but it was soon evident that they were nearing the kingdom.

"W-we're.. We're almost there!" Sora called to them.

Axel and Riku followed behind Sora as he soon quickened his pace toward the castle. The icy winds blew wildly around them as they made their way into the main courtyard of the kingdom. They were shocked to see every inch of the kingdom was coated in a thick layer of ice. Sora's eyes grew wide as he noticed the ornamental fountain had become completely frozen solid, the jets of water having become large spires of solid ice. As the three looked all around, they could see the banks of snow had now become over a feet or so deep. They gazed up at the castle itself and were shocked to see the flight of steps, which led up to the main gate were covered in ice in such a way that it almost created a sloped hill.

After gazing up at the castle, Sora turned his attention back to the stairs. He steadied himself before tried to make his way up the steps. However, he had only reached the seventh step before falling roughly on his back.

"Ow!" he yelped, soon sitting up and rubbing the back of his sore head.

Sora staggered to his feet and tried again, this time being a bit more careful and slow. However, the ice seemed to act much like a slide on a playground and he slid down again, this time, crashing into a pile of snow

"Oof!"

Sora climbed out of the snow, shivering.

"D-dang it..."

Axel rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Let me try.."

With that said, Axel sent a blast of fire at the ice covered steps, melting a path through the layer of ice.

"After you." he said to Sora with a smirk.

Sora glowered at him as he pulled himself out of the snow-bank. As he began to head up the steps, he stopped in shock as he saw the ice beginning to reform on the steps.

"C'MON!" shouted Sora.

The trio soon ran up the steps, doing their best to make it to the top before the steps completely froze over again. The trio soon made it to the main gate to the castle and after managing to force the door open, the trio hurried inside as a thick layer of ice and snow began to pile up by the door, sealing them inside.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

Elsa and Anna continued to try and calm the worried citizens of the kingdom. The majority of the kingdom was gathered at the castle's main study. There was a large gust of wind, which caused one of the main room windows to slam open, causing a whimper of fear from the citizens. Anna quickly hurried to the window and shut it, letting out a fearful yelp as she saw a thick frost beginning to coat the glass. She backed away from the window as Kristoff began to add more to the fire to ensure the room stayed warm.

They were caught by surprise as the door to the room burst open. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff soon relaxed as they recognized one of the people who now stood in the doorway.

"Sora!" Anna smiled.

She ran to him and gave him a hug in greeting, catching Sora by surprise. Anna soon let go of him and smiled.

"It's great to SEE you again!"

"Uh, hey Anna, Elsa, Kristoff." Sora smiled. "Sorry, if we caught you at a bad time.."

"It's perfectly alright," said Elsa walking over to them. "And are these your friends?"

Sora nodded in response.

"My other two friends.." Sora replied. "Donald and Goofy couldn't come with me.."

"I'm Riku," Riku said, stepping forward.

They soon turned to Axel, who had been concentrating on the fire. Axel soon turned to see them staring at him.

"Oh! And I'm Axel," he grinned. "Got it memorized?"

Elsa and Anna gave him a look at the question.

"Don't worry.. He always says that.." Sora clarified.

"So, is it always snowing here?" asked Axel.

"No, not all the time," Anna replied. "It's supposed to be summer."

"Well, it's not much of a summer is it?" asked Axel a bit sarcastically.

Sora snapped his head toward Axel and gave him a hard look.

"Could you please stop being so rude?"

"Well excuse me for giving my own OPINION.." Axel grumbled.

Sora glared at him before turning back to Elsa and Anna with an apologetic look.

"Please don't take what he says personally?" said Sora. "He's just kinda.. Upset.."

"Upset?" said Axel. "That's putting it mildly.."

Axel let out a pained grunt as Riku elbowed him in the ribs. Axel gave him a look but soon remained quiet.

"We're really sorry, your Highness.." Riku frowned.

Elsa and Anna gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright," said Elsa. "I can understand that this cold can be.. Unsettling.."

Elsa trailed off and soon turned to look out the window.

"Your Majesty-"

"Please, young may just call me Elsa.." Elsa smiled, interrupting Sora.

"O-oh.. Right.." Sora said sheepishly. "Elsa, what can you tell us about what's going on?"

Elsa turned away and sighed.

"I'm.. I'm not sure.." she replied. "We were preparing for the summer festival and.. Then these black clouds of ice and snow blew inshore.."

Sora, Riku, and Axel soon took that moment to think of what this could mean.

"Please, Sora.." Anna said. "We have no idea what we can do! It's not like what happened last year.."

"Happened last year?" echoed Riku in confusion.

"It's kind of a long story.." Anna said, sheepishly. "But lost story short, Elsa made it eternal winter, all this crazy stuff happened and then we were able to thaw everything again."

Elsa turned away as Anna finished.

"I try to forget what happened.." Elsa sighed.

Anna looked at her in concern, giving her a comforting hug

"Don't worry," Sora smiled, placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We'll find a way to fix this."

Riku nodded, Axel reluctantly doing the same. The sudden blast of icy wind caused the windows to burst open, this time shattering the glass in the windows as a freezing wind blew into the room and blew the fire out completely.

Screams of horror and panic filled the room as the cold winds began overtaking the room. Sora's eyes grew wide as he saw a thin layer of ice beginning to coat the walls, ceiling, and floor. Acting quickly, Axel summoned his Keyblade and by using his ability to control fire, he sent a blast of fire at the frost and ice, causing it to melt and vanish from sight. Riku hurried toward the windows and closed them, Kristoff soon following behind and using the spare wood to barricade the broken windows, preventing the icy wind from entering the room.

Everyone in the room had been taken by surprise by the sudden flashes of heat and light and were now staring on in shock and wonder as they saw Axel, Riku, and Kristoff block out the broken windows and melt away the ice. Axel turned around and noticed everyone staring at him.

"Yeah," he muttered with a slight smirk. "I control fire.."

Everyone continued to stare at him before they began to relax a bit. They soon turned back to the now dry and cold fireplace.

"Hey, don't worry," Axel grinned. "I got ya covered."

As he said this, he brought his hands up and with careful precision, set the fireplace ablaze. Slowly, the fire began to once again warm up the room. Sora looked all around the room at the assembly of people and then turned back toward the door to the room.

"You guys should stay here.." Sora said finally.

"What!?" cried Axel and Riku.

"You can't be SERIOUS!" Axel frowned. "We didn't come here just for YOU to go out on your OWN!"

"Guys, we need to make sure everyone here is safe," Sora frowned. "That's what we do.. We make sure people stay safe.."

Axel wanted to protest some more but was given a look by Riku and sighed, turning away from them. Riku turned back to Sora and walked over to him.

"You're sure you want to do this by yourself?" he asked, a bit concerned.

Sora nodded.

"Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff need as much help as they can get.." Sora replied.

Riku sighed and nodded.

"Just be careful out there.." he said after a moment.

Sora smiled.

"Hey, don't WORRY," he grinned. "I'm just going to look for the source of the storm, then we can all find a way to fix it together."

He soon placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and gave him an assured nod to which Riku reluctantly returned. Sora soon turned back to address everyone in the room.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he assured them. "While I'm gone, Riku and Axel will help in keeping you guys safe."

Sora then turned to his friends and smiled.

"I'll see you guys later."

With that being said, Sora turned headed toward the door. As they watched Sora hurry out of the room and the door swung closed behind him, Axel and Riku began to hope that they had not just made a terrible mistake.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sora made his way through the growing storm, finding it rather difficult to get through the deepening snow. He shivered and used a fire spell to warm himself up a bit. While this tactic proved to be useful, Sora knew it would be a matter of time before he would need to replenish his magic.

Sora cringed as he suddenly sank waist deep into the snow. Sora's misty breath swirled about into the air as he fought his way through the deepening snow. Even while the thick wall of snow obscured his vision, Sora nonetheless continued onward. As the storm began to die down, Sora looked all around him, shocked to find he was in the forest again. He, however, was in an unfamiliar clearing. As he gazed all around, he noticed the snow covered mountains to the north.

"Well, well.." came a voice from behind him. "So the stories were true.."

Sora spun around to find the source of the sudden voice. He was surprised to see a young man with ginger red hair and dressed in formal attire facing away from him. At first, Sora was confused by seeing the man before him. That was, however, until the sudden flashes of when he had first visited Arendelle went through his mind. Sora's eyes grew wide.

"You!" Sora growled, summoning his Keyblade. "You were the one who almost killed Anna and Elsa!" Sora shouted.

Hans turned toward him, a dark look on his face.

"I should've known you would meddle into someone else's business.."

Sora glared as he readied his Keyblade again.

"I WOULDN'T if I were you.." Hans warned.

Sora however, ran toward him and Hans lifted up a hand, sending a blast of black frost to shoot from his hand, knocking the Keyblade from Sora's hands, the Keyblade soon vanishing from sight.

"I warned you.." Hans sneered. "But it seems YOU never LISTEN.."

"It was YOU!" Sora said in shock and horror. "YOU caused all of this!"

The spoiled prince chuckled as he made his way toward him.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" he grinned cruelly.

"Why are you DOING this!?" Sora demanded. "How can you DO this to innocent PEOPLE!?"

"Innocent?" Hans snorted. "Those fools brought it upon THEMSELVES!"

"Hans, these people don't DESERVE this! Why are you siding with the DARKNESS!?"

The prince looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to the likes of YOU.." Hans growled.

Hans then let out a short and humorless laugh.

"It's a shame you had to interfere.. They had WARNED me of you.."

Sora looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"Not that long ago, a kind Mistress had shown me the true meaning of power.." Hans stated.

Sora's eyes grew wide in horror as he realized who Hans was speaking of.

"It was thanks to her that I can FINALLY show my true potential to this kingdom!" said Hans with an evil grin. "And I will finally show that.. MONSTER you call a QUEEN that she will pay for what she has done.. But first..."

Then, in one swift motion, Hans brought his hands forward, causing a thick black frost to shoot out from his outstretched hands. Sora let out a cry of pain as he was struck, knocking him backward. As he struck the icy ground, Hans chuckled darkly.

"It's a shame.. Really.." Hans smirked cruelly. "If you could see the truth.. You would've understood.. You could've been so much more.."

Before Sora could respond, Hans raised his arms up and shot a blast of ice against the ground around Sora, causing the ice to crack. Sora scrambled to his feet but found the ground beneath him was actually that of a frozen lake. The cracks within the ice began to spread all around him with a loud rumbling noise. Sora began to race toward Hans as the ice broke apart around him. He froze as he saw the cracks spread in front of him, causing him to skid to a halt. Sora then turned and could see Hans leaving in a wall of black smoke.

"Wait!" Sora cried out.

Sora began to run after him when the ice gave way beneath his feet. He let out a cry of horror as he was plunged into the icy depths of the lake and disappeared beneath the ice. Sora sank quickly, regardless of how hard he tried to swim back to the surface. Sora felt the frigid water beginning to overwhelm him and his struggles began to slow. He looked up toward the hole in the ice above him as he sank further into the depths. After kicking and thrashing once more to try and swim, Sora's eyes slowly began to drift shut as he was overtaken by the cold.

**Author's Note: I do apologize for taking so long with this chapter.. I had been a bit busy with other things.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

Sora floated within the murky water as he let himself be consumed by the cold. As Sora sank into the depths of the lake, he was completely unaware of the sound of rushing water as a figure plunged into the water, grabbed him, and began to pull him toward the surface.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riku anxiously watched for any sign of movement, hoping and praying they would be okay. Axel soon broke the surface of the water, taking in a heaving breath of air. Droplets of icy water cascaded off of him as he stiffly climbed back onto the ice, holding Sora close to him. He soon collapsed onto a more sturdy section of ice.

"Sora!" Riku cried out.

Axel lifted his head and shivered as he brought Sora over to him, soon collapsing into the snow. Riku stared in horror at the sight of his friend. Sora's skin was unearthly pale and his lips were a becoming a pale blue from the cold and Sora's hair was a lighter shade of brown from the amount of frost that was now beginning to form.

Axel continued to take in shaky breaths as he fought against the cold. He soon closed his eyes and began to use his powers to manipulate fire to drive away the cold. As Sora remained motionless, Axel proceeded to press down onto Sora's midsection in quick and rapid movements. Upon the fourth compression, Sora's body lurched as it began rejecting the murky water. Sora took in a great lungful of air and coughed painfully as his body fought against the reintroduction of air. Sora's coughing soon evolved into vomiting, his body shuddering from the strain. After about a moment or so, Sora shivered as he curled into a tight ball on the ground. He let out a groan as he soon looked up.

"Ax-xel..? R-Ri-ku..?"

"It's okay.." Riku said. "We're here now."

"H..how d..did y-you..?"

"When you didn't come back, we went to fine you." Axel replied.

Sora was about to speak when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Sora? What's wrong?" asked Riku, concerned.

Sora looked up at him and then Axel.

"W-we.. We have to warn Elsa and everyone else!" he said.

Sora tried to get up but collapsed in the snow.

"Easy, Sora.." Riku began. "You're in no condition to move.."

Sora opened his mouth to protest but soon shivered horribly. Axel looked at him, frowning a bit. Though he was a bit concerned, he wasn't sure what he should do. Riku, Sora, and Axel shivered as a gust of wind washed over them, soon covering them in snow.

"W-we have to find shelter!" Riku shivered.

Axel nodded and soon, he and Riku carefully lifted Sora up out of the snow. Sora, however, was finding it difficult to stand up as his entire body ached. Thinking quickly, Axel lifted Sora up and began to follow behind Riku as he led the way through the growing storm.

After a while of walking, they found the ground beginning to slope upward as they seemed be approaching an incline. The farther they went, they found the snow was growing deeper. The sudden gust wind washed over them, causing them to grimace as the snow seemed to burn their already soaking skin. The falling snow did not stop them from continuing their trek up the snowy hill. The trio continued onward until they found what seemed to be an icy cave. Once they reached the icy cave, they soon collapsed to the ground.

Axel shivered as he used his fire powers to try and melt the snow, causing his clothing and hair to become plastered to him from the melted ice water. Axel, however, refused to stop as he took notice that Sora had now begun to become deathly pale.

"Stay here," Riku said. "I'm going to go get help.."

With that said, Riku left the cave to head back out into the raging storm.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The air was growing colder as the frigid weather grew worse. Sora lay curled in a ball on the ground. Axel tried his best to use his fire powers to keep the shelter warm while Riku had left to find help.

"How you holdin' up, Sora?" Axel said, turning to look at his friend.

Sora didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you."

There was still no response.

"Sora? Hey, come on! This isn't funny!"

As Sora still lay on the ground with his back facing toward him, Axel moved toward him. He reached out, getting ready to jump back at the first sign of a trick. Axel froze. Sora lay completely still on the ground. His skin was sickly pale and there almost seemed to be a thin layer of frost coating his skin. Axel then noticed Sora's hair had now become a pure white.

"Sora!" Axel screamed.

Axel lifted Sora up off the ground, cringing at the icy feeling as he lifted Sora off the ground.

"Sora! Sora, come on!"

Axel shook him gently, but Sora remained completely still. It was at that moment that Riku hurried into the shelter, Elsa and Anna following behind him.

"Axel what-!?"

Riku stopped as he saw Sora lying perfectly still, his brown hair having become a pure white.

"Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Axel shouted.

Elsa was the first to act as she hurried over to them. Axel jumped back as he saw her approach.

"It's okay," Elsa assured him. "Everything will be alright."

"How do we know you weren't the one who did it in the FIRST place." Axel glared.

Elsa took a step back, but soon regained her composure.

"Please, let me help him.."

Axel looked at her and reluctantly nodded. Elsa moved toward Sora and reached out to take his hand. Sora groaned and shivered as he opened his eyes.

"Hello again, Sora.." Elsa smiled.

"E..Els-sa?"

Sora winced as he tried to move.

"It's alright.." Elsa said, taking Sora's hand.

She helped ease him into the seated position. Sora looked at her, his eyes half-lidded as he fought against the cold.

"I'm not sure how this happened.. But I'm going to try and fix this.."

"What do you MEAN you don't know!?" Axel nearly shouted. "Is this your idea of a JOKE?"

Elsa had a sad expression.

"Hey! Don't you DARE talk to my sister that way!" Anna snapped.

"Well, unless your SISTER can keep our friend from FREEZING to death, I'm not convinced she's worth being around!"

Elsa winced at the angry tone, though, it was the words Axel said that hurt the most. Sora however, managed to speak up.

"E-Elsa.." he shivered. "I-it was him.."

Elsa looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" she asked "Who did this?"

"H...Hans.."

**Author's Note: I know a lot of you may think of this as super cliche.. But someone had kinda mentioned it and I took the initiative to put it into this.. So tada.. I will try to get more up soon.. Unless someone has something against it.. If not, I will try to continue onward..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Elsa and Anna were overtaken by shock and horror, while Riku and Axel looked on in complete confusion.

"Who the h*ll is Hans?" asked Axel.

Elsa and Anna gave him a look before Anna sighed.

"He used me to get to Elsa.." Anna said, an uncharacteristic tone of anger in her voice. "If I hadn't stopped him from.."

She trailed off, feeling tears forming at the horrible memory.

"Anna, that's in the past," Elsa said. "Right now, we need to help Sora!"

"And how're we supposed to do THAT?" demanded Axel. "We don't know why he's practically turning to ice!"

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.." said Anna.

"'Act of true love'? SERIOUSLY?" Axel deadpanned, now becoming annoyed. "What is this a LOVE story!?"

Elsa and Anna glared at him in response.

"What is wrong with you today, Axel?" Riku glowered angrily. "Ever since we got here with Sora, you've been acting like a total JERK!"

Axel was about to reply with a snide remark but stopped. Why WAS he acting like this? Sure he wasn't happy they were in the ice and snow, but that made no excuse for the way he was acting. Axel's eyes went wide as he remembered how cold and impassive he had been acting toward everyone, Sora being the one who mainly took the brunt of his harsh and cold remarks. Axel looked at them, noticing they were staring at him expectantly.

"Well?" said Riku, glaring darkly at him.

"I-I.."

Axel stopped as he couldn't find any way to continue.

"I.."

He soon stopped again before turning his attention to Sora, who had at this point fallen unconscious. Riku was about to yell something at Axel but he stopped as Anna grabbed his shoulder. Riku turned to look at her and was surprised to see her saddened expression. Riku's eyes went wide before he turned his attention back to Axel as he now understood what was happening.

Axel continued to stare down at Sora's still form in his arms. As he looked at him, Axel noticed the peaceful expression on Sora's face. Flashes of the past soon went through Axel's mind as he continued to stare down at Sora lying limply in his arms.

"Sora..? Hey.. Sora.." Axel tried, gently shaking him.

Sora remained still as the frost seemed to have overtaken him.

"S-Sora?"

As Sora lay motionless in Axel's arms, the fiery red head slowly and carefully pulled him into a tight hug, closing his eyes tight as tears slipped freely down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry.." he whimpered.

Anna, Elsa, and Riku watched on, sadness forming in their hearts as Axel continued to hold his friend.

"I.. Sora, I didn't mean to-.."

He stopped as he fought back a sob.

"I shouldn't have-.. Sora please, I'm sorry!"

Riku got up and made his way over to Axel and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Axel to look up, his tears spilling from his bright emerald eyes. Riku had a somber expression and he turned to Sora and joined in, hugging Sora tightly.

"Sora.. You need to wake up.." Riku muttered, trying his best to remain calm.

As Sora remained unresponsive, Riku began to find it hard to remain calm as he took a shaky breath.

"Sora.."

Riku's body shook as he tried to fight back the sadness washing over him, but he was failing miserably.

"S-Sora.." Riku whimpered, hugging him tighter. "We can't lose you now.. We need you.."

When Sora said nothing, Riku clenched his eyes shut, a single tear soon slipping down his cheek.

"Please Sora.." he choked out. "We love you like a brother.. Please wake up.."

Anna hugged Elsa tight, sobbing into her shoulder as Elsa held onto her. As they continued to mourn, Axel and Riku's tears fell and landed on Sora's face. Moments later, the tears soon disappeared into the layer of frost. Riku and Axel were completely unaware as the places where the tears had landed began to dissolve away the layer of frost. Slowly, more of the frost began to dissolve away and a faint glow soon beginning to emanate from Sora's face. The light soon began to spread out from his face and began to surround his entire body. Riku and Axel looked up in shock as they saw the glow growing stronger, causing Anna and Elsa to look up as well. Soon, the frost completely dissolved away and the light began to fade away. Sora let out a weak groan as his eyes fluttered open.

"W-wha..? Riku? Axel?"

"Sora.." said Riku and Axel in shock.

"Are you guys.. Crying?"

Riku and Axel smiled as fresh tears fell from their eyes and they hugged him tight.

"You're OKAY!" they cheered.

"W-what happened?" asked Sora.

Anna and Elsa soon approached them.

"Sora.. Your heart was frozen.."

Sora stared at her in shock and Axel laughed.

"Seriously, what's with all of this 'Love conquers all' stuff?" Axel asked in a joking type of manner. "I mean C'MON!"

Sora chuckled a little at this and Riku shook his head. Although it was not the time or place to make jokes, Riku was somewhat relieved that Axel was no longer acting the way had been when they first arrived.

"Well, all that aside," Elsa started. "We have to stop Hans before he destroys the KINGDOM!"

Sora smiled and nodded as he soon got to his feet. He made his way toward the mouth of the cave. Sora then turned to his friends and smiled.

"Let's go."

Everyone nodded and soon the five friends hurried out of the cave and began to head in the direction of the growing storm.. The southern edge of kingdom near the sea.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Six

As they stood at the shore of the outskirts of the kingdom, Sora took notice that the water was not frozen over like it had when he, Donald, and Goofy had arrived in Arendelle a year before. As he looked out toward the still crashing ocean, Riku and Axel looked over to their friend was shocked to see something about Sora was.. Off..

"Um.. Sora?" said Axel.

Sora turned to look at them, a confused expression crossing his face as he noticed their deeply concerned and shocked expressions.

"Guys? What're you staring at?"

Anna moved closer toward him.

"S-Sora.. Y-your hair.. Y-your hair is still WHITE!"

"Huh?"

Sora took a strand of his normally light and dark brown spiky hair and was shocked to find the silvery strands in his fingers and he felt the pain returning to his chest again.

"B-but, Anna! I-I thought you said.."

"Sora.. Only the act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Elsa frowned. "Axel and Riku saying they love you like a brother.. It may have slowed the effect.. But.. If you yourself do not show an act of true love.."

Elsa trailed off and Sora's eyes grew wide as he realized the implication.

"I.."

Sora felt tears beginning to form as he looked at his hands and found a thin layer of frost began to spread along his hands and arms. He felt the pain in his chest again and clenched his eyes shut, allowing his tears to slip down his cheeks.

"Sora.." said Axel, soon pulling Sora into a hug. "You're going to be okay.."

Sora looked at him, his brilliant blue eyes filled with unbridled fear. Riku walked over to them and joined in the hug. Sora sniffled and returned the hug.

"T-thanks guys.."

Axel and Riku smiled softly and soon they all let go.

"Well, isn't this touching?"

They all spun around to see a young man standing near the shore. Sora, Anna, and Elsa recognized him immediately.

"You.." growled Anna.

She stepped forward but was held back by Elsa.

"My, what a coincidence to find you all here.." Hans smirked cruelly.

His eyes soon landed on Sora and scowled.

"So, you survived your little dip did you?" asked Hans. "Thought you'd be long gone by now."

"YOU did this to him!" Axel growled, his anger beginning to rise.

Hans turned to looked at Axel and Riku and smirked.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you.." Hans grinned, catching them off guard. "The Mistress and her assistant have told me all about how you betrayed them.."

Axel and Riku glared.

"We didn't betray ANYONE!" Riku growled. "We did the right thing and turned to the LIGHT!"

"Yeah! THEY'RE the ones in the wrong!" Axel agreed angrily. "I left because they were destroying everyone's LIVES!"

"Is that so.." Hans smirked. "Tell me.. If they were the ones destroying lives.. Then why is you 'Friend' in dire straits?"

He pointed to Sora with a cruel grin.

"Because YOU'RE the one who DID all of this!" Riku growled.

"You and your 'friend' are the ones who had left him to his own devices.. Was it because to allow him to fight his own battle? Or because NEITHER of you really CARED?"

Axel's eyes went wide at the thought that all of this may have been his fault. Although Riku had wanted to make sure Sora would be alright, Axel had remained silent and had made no attempt to stop Sora from leaving in the first place.

"I'M the one who chose to LEAVE!" Sora shouted. "I insisted on going on my OWN!"

Hans looked at Sora and gave him an impassive look.

"It was a stupid of you to make that choice, now wasn't it?"

"Enough!" Riku shouted.

He summoned his Keyblade, getting ready to fight. Hans let out a humorless laugh at this and smirked.

"You think you can defeat me?"

Hans lifted his hands up, a black frost beginning to form around them.

"You don't stand a CHANCE against me!"

Riku readied his Keyblade and soon charged at him. Hans retaliated by sending out blasts of black frost to which Riku managed to deflect with the use of his Keyblade. Riku knocked Hans back with his Keyblade. As Hans staggered to his feet, he chuckled darkly.

"Did you think you seriously had a chance to win?"

Riku glared at him in response.

"It's really pathetic that you could possibly think you could defeat me.. Tell me.." said Hans, walking toward him. "What do you hope to achieve in your foolish games? It really was stupid of you to think you had a chance to beat me."

"Shut UP!" Axel growled.

He ran toward him to which Hans raised a hand and shot a blast of black frost. Axel counteracted the blast by sending one of fire in return. Hans jumped back, nearly getting struck and growled. He sent another blast, catching Axel in the side. Axel fell to the ground in pain but soon staggered to his feet. He gritted his teeth angrily and charged toward Hans.

"You never quit.." Hans growled.

Hans sent another blast to which Axel sent one in return, the blasts of fire and ice clashing against each other and sending out sparks of magic as they came into contact with each other. Axel knocked Hans back with his Keyblade and stood protectively in front of his friends. Hans gritted his teeth as he staggered to his feet.

"You think you can overpower me?" he snarled. "I'll show you all TRUE power!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide in horror as they saw flashes of bright green lightning within the dark mist, aimed directly at Elsa's chest.

"No!"

Elsa was taken by surprise as Axel shoved her to the ground, causing the blast to strike against one of the nearby cliffs. Everyone took cover as bits of the cliff began to crumble. As Elsa and Axel stood again, Hans' eyes flashed with rage, his gaze now dead set on Axel.

"You FOOL!" he snarled.

Hans sent a blast of black frost that struck Axel dead on, knocking him back into the side of the cliff. Axel felt the air get knocked out of him as his back struck the wall of stone.

"Axel!" cried Riku in horror.

Riku ran to his friend, who lie in a heap on the ground. Axel cringed as he tried to move, his entire body overtaken by excruciating pain.

"You took away my VICTORY!" Hans snarled.

Axel and Riku both looked up at Hans in anger and defiance as he made his way toward them.

"I'll make sure you pay for your interference.."

Sora's eyes grew wide at the glint of metal and realized with horror that Hans had unsheathed a sword. As Hans brought the sword up to strike, Sora hurried toward them.

"STOP!"

Sora was hit by a sharp pain as he leapt in the path of the oncoming weapon.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	8. Chapter 8

Part Seven

"SORA!"

Sora stared up at Hans in defiance as he stood protectively in front of his friends. He opened his mouth to speak, only to let out a pained choking type of sound and cough.

"So you would rather give up your life to save theirs..?" Hans sneered. "You are a FOOL.."

Sora collapsed to the ground as Hans pulled the sword out from Sora's midsection. Sora coughed and winced in pain as he tried to move. He clutched at his stomach in agony, trying his best to stem the flow of blood the best he could with his hand. His breath came out in ragged gasps as he tried to breathe. Hans turned away from him and began to head toward Riku and Axel on the ground.

"It's a shame.. Really.. To think you could possibly find a way to win and that it had to end like this.."

Sora gritted his teeth as he tried to stand up. Sora coughed again and used whatever strength that remained to force himself to his feet and summon his Keyblade. As he stood, Sora didn't seem to notice as the frost began to dissolve away.

Hans chuckled darkly as he loomed over the two friends.

"It's kind of sad that you put up such a fight only to die.. Oh but don't worry, I'll make this quick.." Hans grinned darkly. "After all, it's what the new King would do."

Hans raised the sword over his head and was about to bring it down when he was hit by a sudden pain in his chest as Sora thrust the Keyblade through Hans' back to pierce right through his heart. Sora's grip on the Keyblade went limp and he collapsed to the ground. As the Keyblade disappeared, Hans was overtaken by an overwhelming pain.

Dark smoke began to emit from his body as he let out an agonized scream. The smoke began to shroud Hans' body as flashes of bright green light snaked in and out of view within the black smoke. Hans stumbled to the ground. A strong gust of wind began to blow around them as frost, magic, electricity, and smoke began to envelope him. Axel, Riku, Elsa, and Anna took cover as the magic roared around them. Up above them, a beam of bright green light and black smoke shot from the sky and enveloped Hans' body.

With one last, agonized scream, there was a blinding flash as Hans' body became shrouded in smoke and disintegrated into black ash. As the ash and smoke vanished, Axel, Riku, Anna, and Elsa jumped back as bright beams of light shot up from the ground, the frost and snow rising up with it before vanishing from sight.

As Anna and Elsa recovered, they were suddenly overtaken by horror and fear as Riku and Axel ran to Sora who was sprawled out on the ground where he had fallen.

"Sora.." Axel whimpered.

He carefully lifted his friend up and could feel tears forming as he saw Sora's injuries.

"Sora.. Sora y-you.. You risked your life to.."

Sora coughing, blood trickling from between his lips as he smiled weakly.

"I couldn't.. Let him.."

Sora coughed painfully and gripped onto the sleeve of Axel's cloak. Axel watched him, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Sora.. W-why did you-?"

"Remember when you guys said.. You loved me.. Like.. Your brother..?"

Axel's and Riku's eyes grew wide as they realized what Sora was telling them. They then noticed that Sora's hair was no longer white, but was back to its usual light and dark shades of brown.

"A-act of true love.." whispered Riku.

Sora smiled and nodded. He winced as he suddenly felt his breath catch in his throat, a pressure soon gripping his chest. Acting quickly, Riku pulled out a potion and carefully poured it over Sora's injury. While it had stopped the bleeding, it did not completely heal the wound.

"Sora.. Sora please.." Axel whimpered.

"H-hey.. C'mon.." Sora grinned weakly. "D-don't cry.."

Sora coughed painfully and shuddered, blood dribbling from his lips as he tried to breathe. Riku took Sora's hand and held it tight.

"P-please don't die.." he whimpered. "W-we love you.."

"I love you guys t-too.." Sora's eyes slowly drifted shut. "You're.. The best brothers a guy could ask for.."

"S-Sora?"

Sora's body slowly relaxed in Axel's arms.

"Sora..? Sora!" cried Axel in growing horror.

When Sora didn't respond, Axel began to sob as he pulled Sora into a tight hug. Riku reached over and after a moment, he hugged Sora tight as well, burying his face into his friend's shoulder.

"Sora.."

Fresh tears slipped down Riku's face as he sobbed openly into his friend's shoulder. Elsa and Anna made their way over to them, tears of their own slipping down their faces. Elsa reached over and gently placed a hand on Sora's chest. She closed her eyes as she let her tears slip free down her face. Anna soon joined her sister and took Sora's hand. As they mourned over him, they were unaware as a sparkling light began to emit from Sora's body. It wasn't long before Axel noticed a soft glow and looked up, shocked to see the glittering light. Riku, and Elsa soon noticed it as well. At first, they were unsure of what was happening. It wasn't until they turned to Anna who still had her eyes closed. As they noticed the light emanating from her hands and flowing throughout Sora's body, it was then that they realized what was going on.

"Anna.. You're.."

Anna opened her eyes, her gaze still on Sora. The tears falling from her eyes had begun to glitter as they continued to slip down her cheeks.

"Sora.. You need to wake up.." Anna whispered softly, slightly tightening her grip on his hand. "Your friends need you.."

Elsa and the others watched in awe as the light around Sora began to grow stronger, the glow now shining rather brightly as it encompassed them. Riku, Axel, and Elsa stared in shock and awe as she saw the wound in Sora's midsection begin to close up and the blood that had been covering his clothing begun to dissolve away. After a few moments, Anna let go of Sora's hand Axel and Riku stared at their friend's still form, hope rising in their hearts as they saw the light began to slowly fade away. There was a soft groan as Sora slowly began to stir, his eyes soon fluttering open.

"Guys?"

"Sora!"

As Sora slowly sat up, Riku was the first to pull him into a joyful hug. Axel, Anna, and Elsa soon joined in.

"We're so glad you're okay.." Axel grinned, tears of joy filling his eyes.

Sora smiled a little. Soon, he frowned.

"I'm.. Sorry if I made you guys worried.." he muttered.

Riku smiled and playfully ruffled Sora's hair.

"Hey.. C'mon.." he grinned. "You're back now.. That's all that matters."

"And we have our friend Anna to thank for that." Axel added.

"Anna? W-what?" asked Sora in shock.

"I'm actually surprised myself.." Anna admitted. "I was just thinking of how much I wanted you to be alright and then.."

She trailed off. Sora smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he assured her gently.

He soon pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for bringing me back.."

"You're welcome, Sora.." Anna smiled, returning the hug.

She soon let go and gazed down at her hands in wonder.

"I wonder.."

She turned to look at Axel and noticed a rather large gash from when he had hit the cliff. After seeing he was not showing signs of a frozen heart and took Axel's hand and Axel's eyes went wide as his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Uh.."

Anna ignored him and closed her eyes as she concentrated. Axel looked at her oddly but soon began to feel a slight tingling in his face around where the gash was on the side of his head. Axel stared in shock as he saw a glittering light beginning to shimmer from Anna's hands. The pain from the gash soon faded away and Anna opened her eyes, smiling as she saw the gash had disappeared.

"Oh my.. Anna!" Elsa cried in shock and joy. "You have a new POWER!"

"I KNOW!" squealed Anna in joy. "I've got magic now TOO!"

Axel however was overtaken by shock at this. He continued to stare at Anna.

"U-uh.." he stammered.

"Everything okay?" asked Anna, concerned.

"Uh yeah.." he turned away.

It was at that moment that he noticed a large group of people were hurrying toward them from the castle.

"Anna!"

Anna turned around and saw the familiar strong built man with blonde hair hurrying toward them.

"Kristoff!" she smiled.

Axel watched in shock as Anna ran to Kristoff, who joyfully lifted her into the air and spun in a circle before pulling her into a hug. Anna giggled happily and threw her arms around him and giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Axel watched them and soon let out a breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Riku and Sora giving him an almost knowing smile.

"What?" Axel frowned.

"Don't worry," said Riku. "I'm sure you'll find somebody."

"Yeah," agreed Sora. "Maybe you'll find somebody as hot-headed as you."

"W-what?" Axel's face became a bright rosy color. "No! I.. You..!"

Riku and Sora began to chuckle as they watched Axel becoming more frustrated.

"C'mon, we're just kidding you." Sora grinned.

Axel's face became more red as Sora and Riku continued to laugh. The three soon turned to see Elsa approaching them with Anna and Kristoff following behind her.

"We want to thank you three for everything you had done for our kingdom." Elsa smiled.

"It's no problem, Elsa," Sora grinned. "It's what we do."

Elsa nodded and smiled.

"Well, as queen of Arendelle and to thank you for everything you and your friends have done.. Including what you have done in the past," Elsa began. "I hereby dub all of you as honorary members of the royal court."

Sora, Riku, and Axel, looked all around them as the assembly of people clapped and cheered as a one of the chamberlains of the kingdom stepped forward, rewarding each of the three friends a modestly sized medal made of gold with a crocus flower three petals and leaves, set on a purple and green ribbon. As the trio gazed around at the enormous crowd, Anna made her way over to them and gave each of them an appreciative hug and Kristoff giving them each a congratulatory handshake to which they each return gratefully. Sora soon turned to Elsa and walked over to her.

"Elsa," he started. "I know we haven't really been here that long.. But I think we might need to leave again.."

Elsa's expression became that of sadness but soon she nodded.

"We understand.. I know you all have your own duties.. As do I.."

Elsa soon pulled him into a gentle hug, causing Sora's cheeks to flush a soft rosy color at the sudden intimacy. However, Sora smiled and returned the hug.

"Don't forget that you're always welcome to return to Arendelle." Elsa smiled, soon pulling away from the hug but still holding his hands in hers.

Sora smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah." he grinned.

Riku and Axel nodded in agreement as Sora let go of Elsa's hands. As the trio made their way off the shore, they were once again met with the cheers and farewells from the citizens, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Sora, Riku, and Axel responded with waves and goodbyes as they made their way off the beach and headed back into the forest where the Gummi Ship awaited them for their next journey.

The End

**Author's Note: And so ends another story.. This has taken me quite a while to make due to so many other ideas that kept getting random story ideas.. I'm also very sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed.. Truthfully, there were times when I had thought of giving up but it was thanks to a few encouraging words from a few friends that I was able to finish.. I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day.**


End file.
